The Lushest of Pink Roses
by YummyYaoiSandwiches
Summary: Ruby and Weiss find that they have the room to themselves, and end up partaking in the lushest of pink roses... Yuri, Weiss/Ruby, PWP.
Soft, dark hair, a color which "brown" didn't quite do justice to. It shifted and parted into strands as it flowed through her fingers. Not quite a mahogany, she mused, but not quite the color of chocolate. A color that simply refused to conform to fit any more poetic description- it was fitting, in a way. Stubborn hair for a stubborn girl.

A stubborn girl whose face was, currently, positioned between her thighs. Her cheeks were flushed with a deep red, and the few wisps of hair that managed to escape the slow caress of Weiss' fingers stuck fast to her forehead with sweat.

The Schnee princess watched her with studying eyes.

"A little higher up."

The brown-haired girl adjusted the strokes of her tongue slightly.

"And faster."

The would-be huntress licked faster, with some amount of difficulty.

"You had it a minute ago. Do what you were doing before."

Her head rose from its position between the other's legs and two wide, silver eyes stared up at her.

"I'm sorry," she said, through heavy breaths. "My mouth is getting dry."

Weiss sighed softly.

"Sorry." Ruby muttered shyly, eyes downcast. "I've never done this before..."

She shook her head, and then sat up. With a gentle hand, she cupped Ruby's chin and guided it upwards, forcing the other girl to shift her body back up as well until they were face to face.

Then she kissed her.

Her face took on yet a deeper hue. That made it Ruby's second kiss.

The first had occurred only a matter of minutes ago- ten, perhaps, fifteen? She wasn't sure anymore. It felt as though her mind was in a haze- it had all happened so fast. First everything was normal, and she and Weiss were talking, and then her heart was beating fast, and then there was kissing, and then Weiss' clothes started coming off...

She felt herself began to fall forward and struggled to find balance, but it for naught as Weiss pulled her on top of her. She barely had time to suck in a gasp of surprise before she was pulled in for another kiss.

Then a thought struck her.

"Isn't that weird?" The words toppled clumsily out of her mouth as she pulled away, causing Weiss to favor her with a look of confusion.

"Isn't what weird?"

"Kissing me, after... After... You know..."

"Why would that be weird?"

"Well... Because... It's _you..._ "

"Ruby," She said with an eye roll. "You are ruining the mood."

"I'm sorry!" She covered her face with her hands. "I just don't how this works, and I don't know what to say, and I don't know how to do... _That,_ and I don't know-…"

Weiss startled her by abruptly prying her hands away from her face. Both of them grasped firmly in her own, she brought them to her own face and kissed them, favoring Ruby with an unexpectedly tender smile.

"You're fine."

She was about to protest, and continue to apologize for all her perceived flaws, but instead let out nothing more than a yelp as the other shifted and pushed her, and before she knew it she was looking up, not down, into a bare of cool, blue eyes.

"Let me show you."

Their positions were reversed, the tables turned. Stunned, she only watched as the white-haired girl slowly began to undo the top of her uniform. She felt nimble fingers working their way across fabric and through buttons, brushing ever so lightly against her breast, and her breathing quickened even more. Her eyes were drawn to the Schnee girl's own chest, free already from the confines of clothing swaying gently, enticingly as she moved. Small rosy nipples, a lush pink that was a deep contrast to the surrounding snow white skin were perked up in excitement.

When she finally lifted and stripped away Ruby's shirt, it was clear that hers were in much the same state. They were larger than her own, as Weiss had expected, and jiggled ever so slightly in time with her heaving breathes.

She ran a hand over one soft mound, and gently squeezed the erect nub with her fingertips. This prompted another gasp from the other, who shut her eyes tightly in embarrassment.

But she could hardly deny that she liked it- the growing warmth and dampness in her nether regions would quickly disprove any attempts to do so. She shivered under Weiss' exploring hands, fighting the urge to arch her body closer. Without even being consciously aware of it, she began to rub her thighs together. She found herself craving the other girl's touch, and fought to suppress more sounds as a warm mouth enveloped her nipple.

"Weiss..." She moaned.

The girl in question allowed herself a smirk- she was enjoying this.

The next few seconds were all a blur- tights, skirt, panties, the pale girl made quick work of them. All that was left now was Ruby, bare, laying completely naked before her.

She hooked both hands under the silver-eyed girl's thighs and spread her legs apart. With nothing left to block her view of the other girl, all was open, glistening with moisture for only her to see- the very lushest of pink roses.

A sudden light prodding prompted Ruby's eyes to snap open in surprise. Weiss continued to run a finger slowly over and around her inner lips, teasingly, getting as close as possible to her clit before moving away again. Ruby's breaths came out as pants now, but at this point she didn't care, and without even thinking she bucked her hips upward, desperate for more contact. Something, anything to satisfy this aching need.

Weiss smiled. She was more than happy to oblige.

Lowering her head, she spread the lips apart and slowly teased a finger at her entrance. Her warm breath flowed across the soft flesh, and the other girl was fighting a losing battle not to whimper and squirm. In the end, the fight was a no-contest as the Schnee began to flick a hot, wet tongue across her clit, and her breathing turned to moans.

The other girl took pleasure in her own ministrations as she licked, and sucked, and prodded. The younger girl tasted sweet, she thought, like sugar and white grapes.

Though a tiny voice in the back of her head wondered... If this was wrong,somehow. An older girl, and a younger girl... A previously innocent girl... Happy-go-lucky and seemingly free of all unwholesome desire.

Was the Schnee girl... Taking advantage of her? Corrupting her? Seducing this young, naive girl with her feminine wiles?

Suddenly, she felt Ruby's legs begin to twitch, and her voice grew louder and higher still. Ah, there it is, Weiss thought...

Ruby felt herself begin to tighten and spasm around the other girl's fingers. Pulsing, contracting, feeling the waves of pleasure rush higher and higher, the raw friction of Weiss' skilled fingers and wet, warm tongue lifting her so much higher than anything she'd ever been able to achieve on her own. Soon she was aware of nothing more in the world than the feelings mounting on her nether regions, perhaps in the very back of her mind, the tiny fluid gush of her own juices, promptly licked up by the other's tongue.

All of was quiet for a few moments, the only sounds in the room consisted of naught but Ruby's ragged breathing as she can down from her high, and Weiss licking her lips in satisfaction.

After allowing her to enjoy the last fading pangs of pleasure, Weiss gently ran a caressing hand along Ruby's thigh. The leader of team RWBY looked blearily up at her in response.

"Ready to show me what you've learned?"

The younger girl smiled, and nodded eagerly.

"Do you think it's safe yet?" Blake asked, not looking up from the book she was reading in the corner.

"Beats me." Yang shrugged. "I'd rather kill some more time here than risk going back now and hearing more of that performance."

"Performance?" Jaune tilted his head.

"Nothing, nothing." Yang brushed the question away. "It's really cool of you guys to let us hang out in here. Anyone wanna play truth or dare?"

"I pick truth!" Squealed Nora in response, from her position hanging upside down off the end of her bed. Pyrrha chuckled. Ren's expression didn't change.

"Awesome!" The blonde girl pumped her fist in the air. "So Nora, how did you and Ren get together?"


End file.
